The Darkness to your Light
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre Merlin e Morgana / Merlin/Morgana
1. Doce

**1. Doce**

Doce, por muito tempo essa fora a primeira palavra que lhe ocorria quando pensava no servo de Arthur. Ela crescera cercada por bravos guerreiros e nobres destinados a governar e embora o cavalheirismo fosse presente, gentileza e doçura não eram. As vezes em alguns momentos isolados sua mente costumava vaguear pensando em como seria ficar com alguém como ele.

Doce ,agora seria o último termo que usaria para descrever Merlin, ele endurecera. E quase poeticamente era a razão porque agora não havia mais nada de doce a respeito dela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Repetição

**2. Repetição**

No ano em que ela está perdida os eventos daquele dia se repetem centenas de vezes em sua mente, toda vez ele muda alguma coisa, toma alguma atitude, faz alguma ação, muda algum detalhe que acabaria mudando o resultado das coisas. Mas não importa quantas vezes ele a salve em sua imaginação ,na realidade ele sempre iria no final daquele dia tê-la envenenado.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Arthur

**3. Arthur**

Arthur um dia vira a ser rei. Um rei bom e justo, melhor do que Uther e a magia retornara a Camelot. Merlin as vezes se pergunta se não vivesse com essa certeza se não agiria como Morgana.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Pesadelos

**4. Pesadelos**

Nem Merlin ou Morgana estão cientes disso mas as vezes eles dividem sonhos. Um deles se repete com freqüência, ela está segurando uma adaga coberta de sangue sobre o corpo do rei morto enquanto Camelot queima. Por mais perturbador visualmente que esse seja sente certo para ela, é um sonho, ela se sente certa. Para ele esse é um pesadelo porque sabe que é seu dever pará-la.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Platéia

**5. Platéia**

Ela pode sentir os olhos dele a acompanharem toda vez que estão no mesmo cômodo. Ele sabe sobre a escuridão que há dentro dela e como essa escuridão cresce cada vez mais. Em seu olhar ela pode sentir medo, ódio e um relutante fascínio, ela não sabe qual dos três gosta mais. Ela não finge inocência na frente dele, deixa seu orgulho por seus atos iluminar a sua face , é um risco mas também é um prazer afinal não existe nenhuma garota má que não aprecie uma platéia.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	6. Faces

**6. Faces**

Ela imagina a expressão que cada um deles fará quando ela se tornar rainha. Imagina a raiva e os gritos de Arthur, a tristeza e impotência de Uther e o silêncio cabisbaixo de Gwen. Ela imagina os olhos intensamente azuis de Merlin cheios de lagrimas e seu semblante coberto por uma total desesperança, seu rosto levantado para encará-la em uma coragem tola e seus lábios não conseguindo evitar tremer de medo, a de Merlin é a mais agradável das faces em sua mente.

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	7. Pele

**7. Pele**

Eles quase nunca se tocam, pelas posições que tinham não era uma situação que se apresente com freqüência e nenhum dos dois procurava contato realmente. As situações em que isso ocorria eram raras e em geral acidentes ,seus dedos se tocavam enquanto servia seu copo ou seu braço roçava o dela nos corredores do castelo, se fosse com qualquer outro provavelmente passaria despercebido ,mas eles sempre notavam, já que no segundo que sua pele entrava em contato com a dela uma energia pura parecia fluir entre eles, frio e calor praticamente vivo de tão palpável. Talvez tivesse haver com magia, talvez com o ódio tão intenso que chegava a se manifestar em seus corpos, ou talvez fosse algo diferente. Ou talvez é claro as três alternativas ao mesmo tempo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	8. Teorias

**8. Teorias**

A teoria principal que tinha para porque Merlin percebia sua natureza e os outros não era por ele ser bem distante dela do que todos os outros, Arthur era família e Gwen era a melhor amiga que já tivera ,e ele apenas um servente que chegara no reino a poucos anos , era a que fazia mais sentido segundo toda lógica, mas não a que acreditava. Sua outra teoria para Merlin perceber sua natureza é porque há um reconhecimento de si nela, alguma ligação, essa não faz nenhum sentido mas é a que todos os seus instintos insistem em lhe dizer que é a correta.

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	9. Intocável

_N/A : Se passa durante a 1° Temporada._

**9. Intocável**

Ele sequer pensa em como seria tocá-la, até em sua mente lhe parecia impróprio, ele a imagina como a vê : perfeita e intocável. Cabelos negros longos contra a pele branca , olhos azuis e lábios vermelhos, vestidos belos e uma postura que emana majestade. Ele sabia que ela era apenas a protegida do rei mas sempre pensava que Morgana era do jeito que as grandes rainhas eram.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Antes e Agora

**10. Antes e Agora**

Antes ele pensava em lhe contar seu segredo, sobre magia, lhe dizer que era não era um monstro e que ela não estava sozinha. Agora ele não podia fazer isso, se lhe contasse seu segredo ela o usaria contra ele e não podia lhe dizer que não era um monstro porque não tinha certeza se isso era verdade.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	11. Caminhos

**11. Caminhos**

As vezes ele pensa, ou melhor fantasia que lhe contar tudo seria o suficiente para fazer com que ela voltasse a ser a mesma pessoa que era quando ele chegara em Camelot, ele não faz porque sabe que tais palavras não significariam nada para ela, não mais. Ela não consegue ver o que ele vê, ela já está longe demais, a escuridão para ela não é um caminho que percorre durante uma fase de confusão mas sim um destino.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	12. Diferença

**12. Diferença**

Para lidar com sua mágica ele recebeu livros e conhecimento. Ela recebeu poções para dormir e para impedir seus poderes de se manifestarem por anos sem o seu consentimento.

Como figura paterna ele teve um mentor para lhe dar conselhos e tirar todas as suas dúvidas. Ela teve um tirano que odiava e caçava todos aqueles que eram como ela.

O destino lendário que ele teria lhe foi entregue nos seus primeiros dias em Camelot. Ela escolheu o seu.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	13. Fogo

**13. Fogo**

Quando Merlin a conheceu teve a impressão que ela era o tipo de mulher pelo qual reis queimariam impérios inteiros por. Agora ele achava que se uma situação assim ocorresse seria ela que teria começado o incêndio.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	14. Aithusa

**14. Aithusa**

Era comum nas histórias da antiga religião bruxas serem acompanhadas por dragões , afinal magia tende a atrair magia, e as histórias que incluem dragões são aquelas que contam como reis foram feitos e impérios destruídos então Morgana considera o dragão uma benção do destino, um pouco de esperança que surgiu quando tudo parecia perdido.

Mas no entanto havia algumas pequenas desvantagens com relação a resolver criar aquele pequeno dragão, sendo a mais estranha delas o fato dele após ter aprendido a falar tinha uma insistência em chama-la de "mamãe" e por alguma razão ainda mais bizarra costumava chamar Merlin de "papai".

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	15. Atração

**15. Atração**

Quando ele a envenenou foi o fim de algo que nem havia começado, afinal tentativas de assassinato tornam nulas as possibilidades de um romance florescer , ou sequer carinho ou amizade ,mas no entanto quando se tratava de atração essa regra não se aplicava tanto assim, quando ela o via ela podia sentir seu ódio sendo misturado com desejo, e podia imaginar sua pele encostando na dele e como seria colocar uma faca em seu coração e beijar seus lábios.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	16. Iguais

**16. Iguais**

Quando ele chegou em Camelot eles eram iguais, embora nem eles próprios suspeitassem disso na época, afinal ninguém acharia que ela a protegida do rei e ele apenas o servo do príncipe eram tão parecidos. Além da magia que ambos tinham em sua própria essência havia o desejo de usá-la para fazer Camelot um lugar melhor, havia neles o reconhecimento do quão nociva a politica de Uther com relação a magia era, havia o medo de serem descobertos e mortos por simplesmente serem quem eram, e a crença de que magia um dia voltaria a ser vista como uma força do bem.

Eles ainda tem semelhanças (embora agora ambos estejam cientes e nem um pouco satisfeitos com isso), mas não eram mais de maneira nenhuma iguais ,os tempos mudaram e eles também.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	17. Justificável

**17. Justificável**

Ambos na maior parte do tempo tinham a convicção que todas as suas ações eram justificáveis ,ele a envenenou para salvar a vida das pessoas do reino e ela tomou o poder para deter um tirano com ambições genocidas para todos aqueles com mágica, afinal palavras como dever e justiça tinham significado e importância para ambos. Mas havia algumas noites pouco antes de dormirem em que se encontravam sozinhos com o peso de todas as coisas que fizeram e um desejo de que o passado tivesse sido diferente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	18. Fim

**18. Fim**

Morgause a salvou como ele tinha planejado ao a envenenar, salvou sua vida pelo menos. Morgana não morreu mas outras coisas encontraram seu fim naquele dia, foi o fim da ingenuidade e esperança que antes haviam nela, morreu o carinho e a confiança. Foi o fim da amizade que eles tiveram, e o fim de qualquer possibilidade de um final feliz para os dois.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	19. Bela

**19. Bela**

Merlin se surpreendia um pouco com aquilo, ela não usava mais vestidos de veludo e jóias ,ela vivia em uma cabana sem qualquer servo com cabelos presos e meio desgrenhados e vestidos negros velhos e ainda assim conseguia ser mais atraente para ele do que todas as mulheres de Camelot juntas.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
